


Nightmares Always Leaves an Impact

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lewis feels guilty, M/M, Multi, Mystery knows wassupand all he can do is sigh, Nightmares, Other, but his lovers are always there for him, same Mystery same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis dreamt that he was all alone, and he was fading. He was going to disappear, why is he even here?





	Nightmares Always Leaves an Impact

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is a dream so I'm going to tell it in second person. Hope it's not confusing!
> 
> Enjoy(?)

_You almost killed him._

**You almost _killed_ him.**

_**You're a** _ _**monster.**_

What are they doing? accepting you back, you've done nothing but hurt them. You didn't help Vivi, you hurt Arthur, the one who'd been so good to you, he'd been searching for you and this is how you repay him?

The image of him falling to his death. You caused that. His face, blank and disbelieving. Your heart shattered, turning dark it dimmed to the point where it could break any second now.

You chased him around with a truck, he could've died when he crashed to Kingsmen's Mechanics or any other way, you blew up back at the mansion, if it weren't for Arthur's persistence he could've been killed, you treated them like shit.

You cried, tears streaming down your skeletal features.

"I'm sorry!"

And now you think that everything's better? You think you could get a happy ending just like that? No, no you're a monster. You're the villain in the story.

"I'm so, sorry.. "

They say they love you when you're like that. When you almost killed all of them in a haste of your own selfish needs, just because things doesn't go your way, you wanted to put it on everyone when in fact its all your fault?

"I'm so, sorry. Please!"

You're just as bad as the spirits you encounter on your little adventures, hurting everyone around them.

 _Deserve to be_ **exorcised.**

You went rigid, in this void of voices, it was the only thing that makes sense.

 

_What's your purpose here?_

 

_Can you tell me that?_

 

Your sockets widen.

You saw Arthur from behind, he was standing in front of you, whilst you were on your knees contemplating your own disappearence.

You quickly stood up and touch his shoulder, he quickly recoiled, and roll his shoulder to shoo you away.

Your anchor dimmed.

Arthur gave you a sideways glance, his eyes were dead, the glint it used to have was now gone. It was like there was another void in those amber eyes

"Get away from me."

Tears rolled down your face. You stood there, Arthur already left a long time ago. Then Vivi spun you around and began yelling at you, anger in her eyes, you were too caught up in your own mind to pay attention to what she was saying.

She began crying, then you pay attention, she started hitting you weakly, before yelling some more, the outrage you expected.

You deserve.

She then left, leaving you there, alone.

 

___________

 

All he saw is darkness, all around him and he knew he's awake. He started to panic, will everything in the the dream really happen, is he stuck in the dream, he couldn't see anything, he tried moving around. He couldn't, _he couldn't._

He moved his hands forwards, he felt a wall, he pushed through, desperate for a light. _Any light._

He screamed.

He began hitting that wall with all his might. He pushed then—

The next thing he knew he was on his knees. He fell forward from his coffin. His irises were unfocused and panicked, he stared into his own hands.

________

Vivi was sleeping, a pillow on top of her face, her mouth wide open, she snored lazily, Mystery at her side. Her arms and legs widespread, books laying across her bed, Mystery placed himself amidst the mess, snoring. Sleeping peacefully.

Both her and Mystery's glasses was put on the bedside table. Mystery usually slept with his glasses on but today, he felt like he want to be fully comfortable.

Arthur was sleeping in his room, with his lazily made bed, he was also a messy sleeper, still in his sweaty tank-top. All over the floor were the blueprints he's working on, his prosthetic still attached, hello sore shoulders.

 

**_"AHHHH!"_ **

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

Both Arthur and Vivi's eyes shot open, their thoughts was simple: What happened? Vivi knew it wasn't Arthur, he's usually quiet, did something happened to him. But he was fine, and the scream wasn't the high-pitched panicked tone she'd come to know over the years. Arthur saw Vivi fell asleep. When they were out of their daze they realized. _Lewis._

Both Mystery and Vivi scrambled to grab their glasses, when Mystery was done adjusting his spectacles, he took off, almost in a hurry, he was kicking the books scramble to went out to see what the problem was.

Vivi rubbed her eyes, before she lazily put her glasses on. "Wait, boy." She groaned, before sliding off the sheets.

Arthur jumped and sat up, he put a hand on his head, still in a daze. He shake the drowsy feeling off, He stood up and walked out, wary. Vivi was still sleepy and drowsy.

She took some time to get out of her room, she stretched and yawned. Arthur went out in a calm and confused manner.

Lewis was on the floor, his head lowered, tears falling off his face, Mystery was beside him whimpering at the sight. Trying to comfort the ghost, Lewis was mumbling something unintelligible. Arthur quickly freshened his state of drowsiness, seeing Lewis like that send some alarms off. Vivi's half-lidded eyes widen at the sight.

They ran to the ghoul, both Vivi and Arthur knelt to see him better. Arthur went rigid, guilt started setting in, Vivi on the other hand, just caresses Lewis' cheekbones. "LewLew? What's wrong?"

Lewis was still in hysterics, blob of tears flowing down his face. Arthur's heart shattered at the sight, he just looked so sad and broken down. Arthur thought that it was probably because the weight of being dead finally settling in, and it was too much to bear, it was his fault wasn't it?

He desperately reached out and hugged them, they could feel vibrations from his uncontrollable sobbing, Arthur and Vivi shared a worried look, they began rubbing soothing circles around Lewis' back. "Shh.. shh, Lew.. It's okay."

"Please don't leave me." At this point Arthur knew something more was going on.

"Hey, hey. Bud, of course we wouldn't. why would you think we'll do that?"

"Because.. b-because, I've done so many wrong things." Vivi and Arthur were confused, what was this all about? Mystery's eyes soften, he sighed.

"Lew, bud.. what's this all about?" Arthur asked, confused and worried.

"I'm horrible, I'm a monster! A monster!" The both of them looked at each other in confusion and worry, they focused on their youngest member, Vivi gave him a pat.

"I wish I would just disappear the moment I died, that way no one would've suffered." Vivi was taken aback, Arthur pulled away, so did Vivi.

They looked at him with shocked faces, Lewis casted his eyes downwards, too ashamed to look at them straight in their eyes.

He was still holding unto their shoulders, his shoulders hunched.

"Lewis Pepper. How dare you say that," Vivi scolded, "Don't you dare say that, that's my LewLew you're talking about."

"Bud.. did you have a nightmare?" Lewis blushed, nodding.

Arthur sighed. "Well, whatever happened in that dream isn't real," he spoke softly, wiping Lewis' tears away.

"B-but-.. I've- I've—" Vivi hushed him. "Lew whatever it was, it isn't true. You're not a monster, you're our little LewLew." Arthur hummed in agreement. Before Lewis can say anything more, Vivi being cranky especially when she had such a rude awakening, she hugged him abruptly and strongly.

Arthur now standing aside decided to also hug them. "Now, how about you talk about it?" Arthur suggested when they finally pull away from each other. Lewis looked away and nodded.

"Okay.." Vivi stood up, Arthur was second to do so, and finally Lewis, who was wiping his snot.

Vivi and Arthur put a hand on his shoulders as support. The walked slowly to the kitchen,and hope tonight they could fix what's broken, Mystery looked at them. They talked about it, open and honest, caring and loving. He let out a breath.

Arthur brewed some coffee for both him and Vivi, to stay awake and made sure that Lewis was feeling okay. Little did they know this was only the beginning of his horrors.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too proud with this one, I was reluctant to post it, but meh.


End file.
